The invention relates to a process for the preparation of sulfuryl fluoride by disproportionation of sulfuryl chloride fluoride. Sulfuryl fluoride can be used as a pesticide
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for the preparation of sulfuryl fluoride.
This and other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing a process for the preparation of sulfuryl fluoride comprising contacting sulfuryl chloride fluoride in the gas phase with activated carbon at a temperature of at least 130xc2x0 C., whereupon sulfuryl fluoride and SO2 and also Cl2 form.
The process according to the invention provides for the preparation of sulfuryl fluoride by contacting sulfuryl chloride fluoride with activated carbon in the gas phase at a temperature of at least 130xc2x0 C. Sulfuryl fluoride and sulfur dioxide and chlorine form thereupon.
Preferably the process is carried out at a temperature in the range from 180 to 400xc2x0 C. A temperature in the range from 180 to 280xc2x0 C. is particularly preferred.
The resulting gas mixture can be separated by conventional methods, such as passing through water or fractional evaporation.
An advantage of the invention is that sulfuryl chloride fluoride, which occurs, for example, as a by product of the fluorination of sulfur dioxide and chlorine with hydrogen fluoride, can be converted in a simple manner into SO2F2 without the known problems of deactivation of the catalyst in the hydrofluorination of SO2FCl occurring.